hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Ring of Brodgar talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Terrain Types Would anyone be willing to help me create a detailed page with all the terrain types, as well as what can be found on them? --Ricky (talk) 21:33, 13 October 2016 (EDT) Image extension Hey, i noticed all image urls in the info boxes end with lower case ".png". File:Silkmoth.png for example. If you use ms paint to quickly edit images for upload it will end with capital ".PNG". Wikia does not recognise upper case as lower case and the other way around. So be sure to upload images with properly named. --Sami1337 --:--, 22 July 2009 (-) Low quality stuff Not sure about having 'low quality' stuff on main object pages. As 'low quality' in general is more a game-play tip. Having a general 'low quality' info page seems more fitting. --MvGulik 06:47, 16 May 2012 (EDT) Categories ... Space for general thoughts in relation to the current category tree. Crafted versus Curiosity crafted Moved to: Ring_of_Brodgar_talk:Community_Portal/Categories#Crafted --.MvGulik. 09:28, 10 December 2013 (EST) Item Page Naming Always great fun when you run into stuff like this. (Not!) For the Seer's Tea Leaves item, Server/Client(Ender) is using the string "Seer's TeaLeaves" for crafting. And the string "Seer's Tea Leaves" for Curio. Why o.O why. --.MvGulik. 21:00, 3 September 2013 (EDT) Redirect pages Personally I think redirects should not be used to create search-bypass only links/page. Especially not if the wiki search feature is likely to give the page, a user might be looking for, in its list. (If its not, adjusting the page itself is a possible additional option to get it listed on a given search key-word. Or in other case, using a Disambiguation page might be a option. (Disambiguation kinda the wrong word, but ok.) The following redirect pages all seems unneeded in relation to what a RoB wiki search returns on related keywords (bar, silver, etc.) Silver bar Gold bar Delicious deer dog Wrought iron bar Steel bar Copper bar Tin bar --.MvGulik. 09:02, 9 October 2013 (EDT) :I completly agree with that. Now in search for "silver" two out of seven given pages are redirects, that's just silly. --Rook (talk) 17:15, 9 October 2013 (EDT) :Giving it 24 hrs and after that i'm going to kill every single redirect which search term turns out page it redirects to --Rook (talk) 18:55, 9 October 2013 (EDT) It might return 'search keywords' but I - and probably many others - find it extremely annoying to have to go through that middleman page for every simple search, especially since it's case sensitive (pointless; lazy development) I would have thought that more is better when it comes to redirect pages but I suppose the fact that they show up in the searchbox lists is a bit stupid, is there no page command to be excluded from lists? My experience with using wikis in the past is that they should only show the 'search keywords' page if the search failed, ie you searched for something that doesn't exist. Rook you are clearly used to having to deal with the keywords page but there's no reason that users should ever even see it if they search properly, personally I rather like being able to type 'delicious deer dog' and actually go straight to the page. I wouldn't make changes if they didn't make things easier for players like myself. When the average user searches "tin bar" they would & should expect to go straight to the "Bar of Tin" page, that's a fact. You can delete the redirect pages if you want but I think people would rather have a wiki that actually sends them to the page they searched for rather than one with a neat looking 'related keywords' page, but that's just my opinion. --.MightySheep. 16:34, 10 October 2013 (GMT) :I'm all for using good data in support of a point. But the page count on most redirects suggest a lot of the redirect pages are/where hardly even used. Granted the current active HnH playing user base ain't as big as it used to be. But filling RoB up with redirect just for the sake of lowering some annoyance factor for a hypothetical (many users) base ain't really working for me. :I can see the logic in the "tin bar" versus "Bar of Tin". But I also know that user expectations know no limits (bottomless pit -> ending up with redirects for just about any imaginable case.). A little wiki-search experience on the users part will go a long way in my view. (O yea, I don't care much for you duplicating my signature style. Unless you really like it of course. lol.) --.MvGulik. 11:29, 10 October 2013 (EDT) :"Redirects in search-drop-down-list" I looked around a bit on this, and its a default MediaWiki core behavior. And (not having redirects included in the search-drop-down-list) seems only available by/after installing some additional MediaWiki Extensions. The same is true for the full case insensitive title search. RoB-wiki search is unfortunately not case insensitive (except for the first character in the title of course). --.MvGulik. 16:25, 10 October 2013 (EDT) :There'd be a real point to what you're saying here MightySheep, but for autocomplete. The fact that we have it means 90% of a begining of a search query will give you a list of selections with exactly what you're looking for, and most redirects only contribute to that list getting bigger therefore less useful. While "Tin bar" escapes this categorization a single attempt on it without redirects would give you indication that all "bar" items are as they're called in game, starting with "bar", and then onwards you're perfectly equipped to begin any new search with that keyword and get an autocomplete list of all kinds of bars. Also drop-down autocomplete is case-insensitive, full lenght, on RoB --Rook (talk) 16:39, 10 October 2013 (EDT) ::Rook, If you type "deer C" in the search-box it will show "Deer Corpse" in the drop-down list, if you type "deer c" it will not. Based on that it can only be case sensitive and not case insensitive. --.MvGulik. 17:32, 10 October 2013 (EDT) :::My bad, i was using something inconsistent as a test so i got it wrong --Rook (talk) 17:59, 10 October 2013 (EDT) As long as RoB wiki title search is case sensitive I think search-bypassing redirects are a problematic feature. One option that seems less troublesome (preventing wild grow of a lot of redirects with different title case-variations.) is to limit those redirects to only one single word. And if needed use some Disambiguation page to point to possible target pages. Although this last part is kinda manually duplication what searching is for, if done in a good way could work ok as a alternative. ... Think that kinda settles it for the moment, unless MightySheep has something to add to this. --.MvGulik. 08:43, 11 October 2013 (EDT) Legacy pages and reorganization I'm noticing several pages getting a page move to under "Legacy:" when much, if not all, of the information is identical or needs minor edits. Could this simply be copied over without the redirect or is it done by the bot? I'm doing one page now, A Beautiful Dream!, as an example. Can we reuse the templates, or are those getting updated, too? --MagicManICT (talk) 07:32, 4 October 2015 (EDT) :Sadly there is no copy page function, otherwise moving some of these pages would be much simpler. The method I've been using for similar pages is to move it to the legacy namespace, and then copy+paste from the edit section of the legacy page to the current page as a starting point. Reusing the templates and everything is fine, nothing needs to be updated asides from a couple of things related to curiosities and food. The only major issue right now is that the infobox does not recognize the legacy namespace when choosing the image for a page, so updating the images/icons of things will also affect the legacy page. I will bring this up with Spiff. --ApocalypsePlease (talk) 13:41, 4 October 2015 (EDT) Is the intention to have two complete wikis (one for the legacy game and one for Hafen) inside RoB just in two separate namespaces? I find it bothersome that going to e.g. http://ringofbrodgar.com/wiki/Category:Equipment is polluted with a lot of duplicate items. Can defunct legacy pages (e.g. Backpack in legacy is now Leather Backpack in Hafen) just be deleted? Or perhaps the category pages be set to somehow filter out pages not in the main namespace. --Ysh (talk) 13:13, 28 March 2016 (EDT) =General Game stuff= Social content, wars, conflicts etc.? I feel like the game, and the wiki, would be a lot better if we started documenting conflicts, large villages, and alliances in the style of wikipedia country pages (albeit simplified) and conflict pages (also simplified). I'd be willing to write these article as the social aspect of the game is important, if not the most important aspect of the game. I know there's been an unspoken rule against doing so on this wiki and the one before it, but I don't really see why good articles with proper citations should be blocked if they document in game social events. User:Monkeytofu :This is a recurring idea. Reason for it not being accepted is that it was implemented once and caused flame wars akin to the ones on H&H forum, requiring way more than reasonable amount of administration. --Rook (talk) 21:05, 11 October 2013 (EDT) MediaWiki Extensions References Since the wiki does use quotes/questionable info/notes/etc, could someone look into installing citations? ~ Escaleone[1] ] 12:05, 2 April 2011 (CDT) It would be good if the cite extension was added. --ArvinJA 20:14, 29 December 2011 (EST) Others (unknown) * Some extension allowing for full case-insensitive (title) wiki searching. * Some extension, or way, to block redirect page titles showing up in the search auto-complete box. (although currently it seems editing the wiki code is the only way for this.) Added/Updated * Extension:CategoryTree (April 2014) Game mechanics I propose a new category: Game Mechanics as to list pages such as Discovery and Death and a few other pages that are currently uncategorized. I don't know how to properly link to that page. This would be a good way to introduce a new player to the game and its many mechanics. I'd also like new editors to look at the SpecialPages and work on what is there as I love organization for some reason. --Deadguy60 06:27, 21 May 2012 (EDT) I suppose that all pages relating to the game itself should be in Category:Content. There could possibly a category for things where a formula isn't exactly known but I could guess those pages are few. Only thing that could be related that I can think of is fishing. Not important enough for someone to care enough to research more about it. --Deadguy60 19:50, 23 May 2012 (EDT) Possibly another category could be a list of buffs and activated skills which are displayed after the HUD. Then we can do away with the page A Thorn in the Foot. --Deadguy60 22:24, 23 May 2012 (EDT) :Formula category: mmm ... maybe. --MvGulik 10:30, 24 May 2012 (EDT) Problems with the cat captcha Apparently some users are having some trouble with the select-the-cats captcha and I'm wondering if it's a firefox problem or a wiki problem. Causes trouble when citing sources. --Deadguy60 (talk) 21:03, 2 September 2013 (EDT) :I'm not aware of any captcha complaints or problems, although I'm sure there are some. One simple workaround that should work here is to post links without the leading http:// part (or drop a space after the http:// part). There might be a minimum contribution count that stops putting up captcha's on posting links, but I'm not aware of that. --.MvGulik. 04:09, 3 September 2013 (EDT) :It's a browser problem not captcha's or wikis, but not exclusive to firefox either. I haven't realy looked into it but i think it's simply compatibility issue with older browsers, whatever manufacturer, not interpreting data 100% as per current html standards. --Rook (talk) 04:21, 3 September 2013 (EDT) Mobile device Currently HnH RoB wiki is not made with mobile devices in mind. Something that probably also won't change. But ... for those interested in how RoB wiki looks on mobile devices. On this webdesignerdepot page there are a number of mobile emulators that can be used to take a peek. Browser stuff * w3schools: css-3_browser support page